Many electronic circuits include analog-to-digital converters that can receive analog input signals and convert them to digital output signals for use during digital signal processing or filtering operations. One common type of analog-to-digital converter is a Sigma-Delta modulator that includes one or more integrators to receive and integrate analog input signals, and one or more quantizers to convert the integrated analog signals into the digital output signals.
When statically configuring Sigma-Delta modulators for inclusion into electronic circuits, system designers often weigh several performance trade-offs, such operational speed, power consumption, and signal-to-noise ratio, etc, according to an intended functionality of the electronic circuit. For instance, system designers can include multiple integrators in the Sigma-Delta modulators—increasing the integration order of the modulator—which can improve the signal-to-noise ratio, but can come at the cost of operational speed and increased power consumption.